BNHA Femslash Week 2018
by DominoMags
Summary: A collection of stories about love between girls and women (with at least one entry focusing on a platonic relationship)
1. Fairies Wear Boots (Day 1: First Date)

" _Yuyu! Hey, Yuyu! I have an idea."_

Yuyu's head was spinning. She could barely contain her anxiety, let alone her excitement. She remembered that day clearly, when a hero student entered the support lab and ended up becoming one of her closest friends. And now that same girl, bubbly and flirty and airheaded but as bright as the sun, had asked her out on a date.

" _Meet me at Kiyashi Ward Mall! 12:30! We should have a date! It's going to be the best! The cutest girl in the world and me!"_

Yuyu touched her cheeks as she stared into the mirror, red filing her face like those words filled her head. Was she really that cute?

The short-haired girl had mostly been focused on her work and her adorable blue-haired friend had noticed. Nejire could be curious and childlike, but she was observant. That was simultaneously attractive and scary to Yuyu. She sighed, trying to keep her emotions in check.

The girl often wore a stony, deadpan expression, but she was not short on feelings, by any means. She just chose to channel them into her work. She would get choked up during movies or get mad if people messed with her work station but Yuyu always tried to stay calm. Technically, Nejire had interrupted her work that day they first met, but that was different somehow. That's what she told herself anyway.

"I suppose I have to channel them into fun. I guess I forgot what that was." She smirked sheepishly, holding up two outfits. Despite the girl's tomboyish appearance, fashion was one of her hobbies, a passion even. She was a best Jeanist fangirl, often trying to mimic his hairstyle if she had to go to something more formal.

Taking a deep breath, the support student decided on a blue vest and matching tie, some matching slacks, and a pair of boots she had found at a shop while looking for supplies one day. It was probably a bit much for a first date, but she wanted to look presentable, even if this girl would probably call her cute no matter what she wore.

Yuyu grabbed her purse, part of the Best Jeanist and Uwabami collab line known as "Ouroboros". Not the best name for a fashion line, the girl admitted, but the purse was a favorite of hers and had been through a lot, all while still maintaining its smile. She smiled softly and, after a quick check, headed out.

X

Yuyu arrived at the mall at 12:00. Fashionably early. She never wanted to keep people waiting, in most cases at least. If she thought it was worth the wait, and there was still work to be done, then so be it. However, as nervous as she was about this date, Yuyu couldn't just stand Nejire up, especially after saying yes. Even if it had come out of the blue (like a lot about the flighty hero-student), a promise was a promise. Besides, it was better than cooping herself up with work all day.

"Yuyu! OI! OVER HERE! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

A long-haired girl waved her hands excitedly, calling to Yuyu like some sort of video game fairy, grabbing her attention and letting her know she was there, like a sort of cute girl version of All Might.

"Awesome! Let's get started! There's a lot to do here and a mall is a pretty good place for a first date, right? Lots of places to eat and lots of clothes. I like cute stuff, but I figured you would appreciate it more. You're like a fashionista!"

"I mean, I wouldn't call myself that. I'm just a fashion enthusiast…Thank you though." Yuyu sighed, offering a weak smile as she blushed at the compliment. She didn't really think of herself as one, even if the word technically fit. The girl took pride in her work and was driven to be a top costume designer for heroes in the way many of her peers aimed to be heroes themselves. However, despite that work ethic and her quirk's suitability to this field, she often worried about falling short. She was only 15 and nowhere near as good as some of her upperclassmen, let alone her idol, Best Jeanist.

Yuyu wasn't sure of how much of that was showing through, but for better or worse, Nejire seemed oblivious to her date's insecurities.

"Oooh. Gotcha. To be honest, I'm not much of a fashion girl. It's all kind of clothes to me."

Yuyu was shocked, given how admittedly stunning this girl was, almost a classic beauty infused with an otherworldly elegance and exuberance that just cascaded over the other teen. Then it dawned on her that Yuyu was wearing a denim overall dress with garish striped socks, mary-janes that looked a bit scuffed, and a tacky-looking graphic tea with a cup and kettle. When Yuyu inquired about it hesitantly, Nejire chirped happily.

"Oh this? This is my tea shirt."

This girl was adorable as all hell, but she was a walking disaster and her outfit both matched her carefree attitude and failed to do her justice. Was this a date or a homework assignment? Yuyu almost overheated her brain with various formulas and combinations, trying to work out what to do next.

"Don't stand there, silly. Come on!"

Nejire absentmindedly pulled Yuyu by the hand and all of the short-haired girl's thoughts transformed into one single idea.

 _Her hand feels so soft._

X

The two wandered all over the mall, hitting up all sorts of stores. Nejire flitted about like a hyperactive hummingbird, while Yuyu casually observed the various wares, noticing everything about clothing in particular. If Nejire saw something she thought was cute, the red-haired girl would look it over to see if it was well made or actually complimented the girl who would be buying it. Nejire's purchases mostly consisted of a wall scroll or two and a stuffed animal, but they soon moved onto clothing, which Yuyu was more comfortable giving advice on, mostly. She had picked up a few clothes and accessories she was able to find at a reasonable discount and that would bolster her wardrobe. They also visited a fabric store, which Yuyu had dove headfirst into. Nejire had to laugh and point out that her date was just as enthusiastic as she was.

"Wow, you really are a fashionista, regardless of what you say! You are so cool!"

Yuyu blushed at the compliment, but merely smiled and continued onward, hand in hand with Nejire. It was only there first date and they were already doing this. The redhead had no complaints, however.

They had stopped in the food court to take a break. There was a variety of food available there, though Yuyu settled for curry. She liked spicy foods. They helped her think. Something about the intensity got her brain fired up. It's why she liked sour candies as well. It was probably odd to describe it that way, but as long as she wasn't saying it out loud, the redhead was fine. Her green eyes drifted to the graceful fairy girl in front of her, majestically and angelically shoveling ramen into her face like it was fading from existence, thanks to the power of some alien gauntlet. Yuyu could only stare in bewilderment and politely nudge her companion.

"Mmmm?"

"You're going to choke. Try eating a bit slower."

"I'll be fine. Relax, Yuy-ACKGRGLECHECH…"

Yuyu sighed and smacked the blue-haired girl hard on the back as a noodle or two launched out of her throat. Wiping her nose and mouth, Nejire laughed sheepishly and smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry about that. Guess you were right."

Yuyu couldn't help but smile. This girl was too much, but she was endearing enough to make up for it. Still, the shorter-haired girl kept on alert.

X

At the next shop, the short-haired girl was looking Nejire up and down, trying to guess her proportions, and height the best she could and find outfits that best suited her body type, personality, and eye and hair color. The bubbly hero student was distracted and Yuyu didn't wish to be a bother, especially since she had already asked that question before and received "I dunno. Between 5 feet and 6. Can't remember my exact measurements." As an answer. Mental math would have to do. When the support girl realized that she had been ogling her date for way too long, she blushed and bit her lower lip. She froze up and tried not to die of embarrassment.

"What am I even doing?" she exhaled quietly to herself.

The answers were either A.) scoping out a cute girl, B.) doing work on a date, C.) all of the above. Neither of those were options that made Yuyu feel good about herself and she was feeling herself start to hyperventilate a little until she felt a calming touch that snapped her out of it.

"You ok, Yuyu? You look frazzled."

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

Everything would be fine. Yuyu was just overreacting. Nejire hadn't said anything. In fact, she had indicated just how sweet a person she was, though the short-haired girl tried to brush that off as just basic human decency. Regardless, everything was fine.

"No worries. Also, if you were going to look at my butt, you could have just asked." The blue-haired girl teased mischievously before something had caught her attention and drawn her in like a tractor beam, one that specifically targeted people with focus problems.

"Anyway, come on! I saw something I want help with!"

Yuyu stood there like a wax statue, feeling the blood drain from her face and leak towards her feet. She felt like she was dying.

X

"So, I was looking for a new pair of boots." Nejire said as she kicked her feet, sitting on a stool as Yuyu looked over various footwear. Holding onto her bags and perusing the various shelves like a librarian, albeit with footwear.

"Any particular function? Rain boots? Work? Play? More formal events?"

Nejire shrugged and cocked her head to the side, yawning slightly. The girl herself was far from dumb, but this was clearly something she gave far less thought to.

"I dunno. Just cute boots that will last a while, I guess."

It was a vague stand not very helpful. However, Yuyu would do her best with the information, limited as it was. All she needed was Nejire's shoe size and they could get to work trying them on.

It had taken an hour and a half at least, maybe longer. However, the two girls narrowed it down to six pairs of boots. Nejire had tried on all of them, stomping around like a child on a playdate, trying them out to see how they felt and looked, all while Yuyu took mental notes. Every now and then, the support student took out a small notepad and did quick sketches. When pressed on it, she blushed and stated that it helped to visualize when making certain choices.

"Okie dokie. I can understand that. It's kind of like how I doodle myself in my notes, trying to visualize the physics and junk of my quirk."

"Physics isn't really my strong suit." Yuyu chuckled, stroking her own hair, which now looked less like Best Jeanist's and more like his knockoff sidekick, Superior Jorts. Luckily, the girl never left without a comb.

"It's not really mine either, but it helps with my quirk, since I am working on the whole flight thing. Hey, what are you doing?" Nejire asked.

"Um…straightening my hair?" Yuyu deadpanned. It was a rather obvious question, though the girl could handle it with patience.

"Well, yeah. But I mean, why? It looks cute all messy like that. You're like this dapper tomboy with messy hair and a kind of butler thing going on. It works on you."

Yuyu blushed deeper and averted her gaze, placing the comb back in her purse and kneeling next to her date. "Thanks. Anyway, what about this pair? These ones match your eyes… N-not that I mean anything by that. Anyway, they are bright, fitting your personality, but not garishly so. I can help you pick out an outfit that goes with them."

"Hmmm. I dunno…" Nejire, stared at the ceiling. "Could you move back a bit? Don't want to kick you in the face. That might ruin the date a bit."

"Yeah. It might." Her date chuckled and smiled softly, moving out of the way as the long-haired girl kicked her feet, testing out the footwear. It was now down to this and another pair., thigh-highs with a fairy charm on the buckles.

"I like them, but I like the others too…." Nejire opened her wallet, going over how much the boots would cost, and how much she had. The blue-haired girl wasn't poor, nor was she fabulously wealthy. Plus, she had spent quite a bit of money already.

"Um…"

Yuyu wasn't exactly the richest girl in school either, but her family was financially stable enough that she could justify her hobby, plus she had some extra from doing some odd jobs for a few local outfitters as a seamstress and stock girl.

"I'll buy you one pair, you can buy the other."

Nejire's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure? No. I can't."

"My treat. This…was a nice date. I think I needed this. I've been rather focused on the grindstone. It's nice to spend time with someone."

Nejire blushed, the widest grin spreading across her face as she rocketed herself at Yuyu and latched on, hugging her close, giving the redhead another near-death experience as she heated up to the temperature of the sun. AT least, that's what it felt like.

"Thank you, Yuyu! Hehehe. You, Yuyu. That's funny."

Yuyu couldn't help but laugh at how silly and infectious this girl was. They had barely known each other that long, but already, the support girl was counting her blessings. This had been a lovely date so far. As the two went to the check out and prepared to leave the mall, Yuyu knew she wanted to see this girl again.

"Nejire…Thanks…"

"Why are you thanking me? You bought me stuff, got me a bit more interested in fashion than I was before, and saved me from choking to death. I should be thanking you."

Before Yuyu could react, the bluenette had planted a peck on the other girl's cheek. Once more, the other girl's face was red as her hair. She closed her eyes as she eeked the words out, her husky voice choking on each syllable.

"I…I would accept another date as thanks."

A snort brought Yuyu's eyes open again as the hero girl's cheeks filled with color and her eyes lit up like stars. "I was just about to ask you out for a second! Holy crap!" Nejire exclaimed, picking her date up and nearly taking off. However, to prevent either of them from vomiting or falling to their own deaths due to Nejire's lack of flight experience, the fairy girl merely swung her backs around happily, having put her old shoes aside and replaced them with the boots Yuyu had bought her.

As the two walked hand in hand to the station, one hummed a happy song, while the other could feel her heart singing along to the tune.


	2. Words and Guitar (Day 2: Music)

Setsuna lounged in the sun, finding a nice big rock on UA's campus to just veg out on with her headphones plugged in. The music washed over her as she soaked in the music and all the memories buried in each note and each chord.

Music meant a lot to the girl, especially since she met her current girlfriend, Kyouka Jirou. It all went by in soundwaves, permeating her skin and entering her heart. It only made sense. Kyouka made this playlist herself, with songs that reminded her of Setsuna, as well as songs that reminded her of them, as a couple. Many of the songs held importance, like one that was pretty much their song now. Love me Like a Reptile by Motorhead.

Kyouka once told Setsuna there love was like a punk song, fast and hard and full of emotion. The green-haired girl liked that analogy, though it also gave her anxiety. Punk songs tended to be in short bursts. Would that be what their relationship was? Just a short burst? After two failed romances, would this third be the same? They were only kids after all. They were in their third year at UA by now and had been together since White day in their second, but the fear still remained in the back of her head.

It felt real, this relationship and the emotions involved. But what did she know? This girl was in 1a and had seen more action than she had. Her quirk, her musical talent, it all was so much more interesting and wonderful than anything Setsuna could offer. The lizard girl sighed, sticking out her tongue as those thoughts descended upon her.

She could dwell on her past problems, about how she was bad at love and didn't take things seriously enough, or that this was all a coping mechanism. She would rather think of the good times, and latch onto hope like her geckos Mal and Al latched onto the glass of their enclosure.

"Words and guitar~ Whoooah~"

Setsuna sang along as she went over the lyrics of their song together, their relationship. From Valentine's day to their first date, to the beginnings of their relationship and that first concert together. They had been to record stores, Karaoke, name that tune, and Open Mic nights together. Jirou taught her how to play guitar and brought music deeper into her life. She heard it everywhere now. It was in the noises the crickets made when she fed her scaly babies. It was in her girlfriend's heartbeat. It was in the girl's voice every time she spoke or sang or joked. Kyouka was far shyer and reserved, sassier and more deadpan. And yet, she was just as silly as Setsuna. She could be insecure and the 1B girl never held back in saying how much she believed in her purple-haired girlfriend. When it came down to the nitty gritty of it all, despite all the teasing and flirting, Setsuna as loyal to a fault. She was loyal to her friends, to her dreams of heroism and her hobbies. Most of all, she was loyal to Kyouka.

" _No sweat, Kyou. I got your back!"_

Setsuna sighed and opened her eyes, gazing into the blue sky above as she waited for her girlfriend to return from her errands. The purple-haired musician had gone off with some friends while Setsuna did her own thing. They didn't have to be attached at the hip, right? Besides, it gave the green-haired girl with the regeneration quirk to think. She asked herself: "Is this love?"

" _You make me lizard happy."_

" _Do…Do I even want to know? Is this another of your weird innuendos?"_

 _Rude! Fair, but rude… No. I saw it in a web comic once and it resonated with me. Like, when a lizard finds that one really warm rock, in just the right spot, where the sun hits it just right. And it just basks there like it's the best thing ever."_

" _Okay? I should figure it would be lizards and weirdness with you." The teen musician rolled her eyes playfully, her jacks sort of kissing one another like amorous snakes as her cheeks turned red._

" _It's how you make me feel, miss sassy jacks." Setsuna buried her head in Jirou's shoulder, nuzzling contently as her trademark grin crawled across her face._

" _Yeah…I know. You make me Kyouka happy. That's when you have a big lizard dork as a girlfriend and she's buried into your side._

" _Not my fault you're warm…" Setsuna's eyes fluttered shut as her girlfriend smiled, stroking wavy tresses of green. Though Setsuna could not see at the time, Kyouka's own eyes were filled with adoration before she laid back and joined her partner in a nap._

Setsuna travelled back to the present, her cheeks becoming red again and her body starting to feel lighter. The lyrics of this current song didn't really match their relationship perfectly, but the title did. One was a chatty girl with a bright smile and jokes for days. The other was a more subdued brand of mischief, a timid bard who was not afraid to tease those she cared for, especially the closer she was to them. Her bass was like an extension of her heartbeat, a way she transferred her emotions into a language more powerful than that which could be spoken. Together, the two were like a song, punk or otherwise.

Words and guitar.

"Am I interrupting something?"

A sudden voice, soft and husky, brought Setsuna back to reality, causing her to almost fall off her rock with a sharp "Oh shit!"

The green-haired girl landed with a tumble and a thud, managing not to break her phone or headphones. The latter were dislodged from her ears though, enabling her to hear the tender music of Kyouka Jirou's laugh. The young rocker stood over her girlfriend, eyebrow raised, and smirk plastered on her face. Setsuna pouted.

"First you scare me, then you steal my style."

"You'll live. You can grow limbs back." Jirou deadpanned back.

"It's not the same. Besides, you already stole my heart. What more do you want?" Setsuna turned on the drama for the sake of humor.

"I'll send you a list. You coming or not? And don't be gross with your answer, Tokage. I have these jacks and I'm not afraid to use them." The earphone girl raised her quirk in demonstration, earlobes primed like vipers, ready to strike.

Setsuna smirked and opened her mouth, but the jacks got closer. Setsuna knew the girl could hear her heartbeat but not her thoughts, thankfully. Still, they had been together just long enough to know each other well. It was only a few months, but they were in sync somehow. The green-haired girl sighed and shook her head.

"You take the fun out of this."

"Like I said, Sets, you'll live. I got you something anyway." Kyouka reached into a bag that Setsuna had just now noticed, pulling out a rather adorable plush t-rex and a bag of gummi dinosaurs. The lizard girl's eyes sparkled as her mouth hung open. She was never unamazed by how well this girl got her. She grabbed the presents and hugged her punk rock girlfriend tight, smiling as she did so. As she parted, the 1B student planted a big kiss on her partner's cheek.

"So fluffy and sweet! Thanks!"

Jirou blushed deeply and shuffled her feet, a soft smile on her lips.

"I guess you like them huh?"

"Oh, the gifts? Yeah. They're cool. I was talking about you though." Setsuna smirked, placing the items back in their bag and taking it gingerly in one hand. With the other, she held onto her girlfriend's palm, fingers interlacing.

Jirou sighed blissfully and rested her head on the slightly taller girl's shoulder.

"Sweet talker. Come on. Let's head out."

"Fine by me, Kyou. Fine by me."


	3. Your Hand in Mine (Day 3: Childhood)

Not everyone remembers their first crush. In the grand scheme of things, as emotions develop and life goes on, it can be easy to forget those feelings. They get pushed aside by new romances or emotions, and by the hectic nature of life.

Itsuka Kendou remembered her first crush clearly, as if it had just happened. It was one of her fondest memories of childhood, even if it hurt sometimes. Those memories are all she really had since the move, she supposed. She held the old Matryoshka doll in her hand as she took the train to UA, having just recently entered after getting her acceptance letter in the mail. It felt like ages ago since that day, while the childhood memories seemed so vivid. Itsuka drifted backwards as she stared at the doll, paint faded and worn by the years.

X

" _You'll never win Madame Manythings! I have the upper hand" a young girl smirked, short, boyish hair the color of flame blowing gently in the wind. The girl stood her ground as she smirked defiantly at her opponent, a shorter girl with black hair styled into a ponytail and underwear on her head as an "Evil mask of villainy". Itsuka, age 6, wasn't sure what amused her more: her own cheesy one-liner, or how ridiculous her best friend looked in her villain get-up, complete with a towel as her "cloak of malcontent". Momo always got really into things. She was energetic and driven, despite being shorter and a bit chubbier than her tomboyish friend. That was one of the things the young Kendou girl admired about her friend. That and the fact that she was utterly adorable. She was also fairly well spoken for a six-year-old, already having a more expansive vocabulary than some of her classmates. She was still a small child though, as evidenced by her wardrobe choices here._

" _Your arrogance is your greatest folly, hero. I shall make you eat those words. Now prepare for your banquet of death!_ _ **Swarm her, my minions!**_ _"_

 _The young pony-tailed girl produced a group of matryoshka dolls with her quirk, as well as a foam sword, with which she would non-lethally slay her sworn nemesis, the mighty Battle fist (it was the best 6-year-old Itsuka could come up with, but she felt pride in that name). Itsuka took her battle stance, preparing to pick off the nesting doll minions one by one as a short child with a pony-tail moved as fast as she could towards her opponent, sword firmly in hand. Before she could strike a blow, however, the mighty beings responsible for Itsuka's powers intervened._

" _Kids get cleaned up. It's dinner!"_

" _Aww man…" the orange-haired girl sighed. It was just getting exciting, she had thought. Still she couldn't deny being hungry._

 _Momo blushed and tore off her mask, which she realized would look awfully silly. Removing her battle regalia, the creative girl smiled at her best friend, eager to eat and fuel her quirk for more fun_

" _Coming, mom!"_

" _Yes! Coming, Mrs. Kendou!"_

 _The Kendous loved Momo, as if she was one of their own. In time, their daughter realized that she loved her friend too, even if she couldn't quite put a finger on those emotions at the time. Over time, however, it became far more evident._

 _Itsuka remembered her first crush quite vividly, every play date, every camping trip, and every sleepover. She remembered the day she decided to tell Momo how she felt, when they were ten, even if the big handed girl could admit to that being too soon, perhaps. Still the she fell from a tree and Momo kissed the scratch under her eye was one of the formative moments of the young redhead's life._

" _My hero." Momo had said once after Itsuka saved her from a fall once. She never stopped thinking that of the taller girl, even in the moments she was chastising her for recklessness._

 _The two grew to have each other's backs though. They were inseparable. It led to many teasing jokes from the Kendous. The Yaoyorozus (mostly Momo's mother) were less inclined to crack such jokes, but they had certainly noticed._

 _Itsuka remembered every one of those days, every precious moment. Unfortunately, that included the day they parted ways._

" _You're moving?" the orange-haired girl cried out, a mixture of shock and devastation in her voice. She almost felt betrayed in that moment but knew it couldn't have been her friend's fault. Her parents had gotten better paying jobs in another prefecture and would be moving into a new, larger house. Itsuka knew Momo's family was rich, but it was still overwhelming at times. Still, this was too much. The weight of losing her best friend was too much, especially just as she was starting to realize her feelings._

 _Itsuka had a crush on her best friend. And it had stuck ever since that moment of realization._

 _They had both grown a bit in 4 years, physically and emotionally, with Itsuka now sporting longer hair and a pony-tail, like her friend. It was more to the side and in a different style, but they matched in a way, a fact that did not go unnoticed by either's parents, especially the Kendous. However, today was a day not of teasing, but of sorrow and devastation._

" _I'm sorry, Itsuka… Mother and father both found better opportunities a few prefectures over. We are already wealthy, but this is a good opportunity for them both…" the black-haired girl, a bit taller now but still shorter than Itsuka, tried to sound strong and mature. However, it was evident she was trembling. She didn't want this._

" _I just wish…"_

 _Momo and Itsuka grabbed each other and just cried. It was the most devastating day of either's life, even more devastating than the day Itsuka's cat, Bruce, got out and was hit by a car. It only got worse the day of the move. Their parents had tried to console both, say there would be visits and that they could keep in touch. Both girls knew, however. They might very well never see each other again._

 _Itsuka stood there, having helped Momo pack, just so she could see this wonderful girl, the best friend she ever had. She wanted to see her off._

" _My…My mom and dad wanted you to have this…It's a copy of the photo from our campout last summer."_

 _Momo's family tended to do things far more luxuriously, going to exotic lands, like Italy or Hawaii. However, the Kendous always helped giver her an appreciation for more down to earth things. They even went to a branch of the thrift store, Donki Oote one day, where the girls had bought some goofy clothes. Momo could have made them herself, but these moments could never be manufactured or replicated._

 _The girl clutched the photo, tears welling in her eyes as she placed it in a box and closed it up._

 _Wrapping her friend in a big hug, the rich girl wept openly, having nothing else to lose but her friend._

" _Thank you…you…your family has always been wonderful. I shall miss them…and…"_

 _Momo reached for one of the boxes, digging frantically, until she found what she was looking for. After placing everything back as it was, Momo presented it to her friend._

" _I want you to remember me too…so you can have this. Take good care of her." Momo tried to dry her tears and smile, but it was barely convincing._

 _Itsuka was stunned._

" _Is that…"_

" _Her name is Ana…my mother might be upset, but I can make others. I still have most of what I created. She'll understand. I want you to have this…. the first doll I ever created."_

" _I…I don't know what…Momo, I can't…" Itsuka was humbled, honored, and on the verge of tears. She couldn't possibly accept something this valuable. Her friend had made up her mind._

" _Please. I insist. I made it…and I want you to have it…. because…well…I…"_

 _The two were interrupted by the movers. It was time to say goodbye. The two hugged once more._

" _I have to go…good by Itsu…"_

" _See ya around… Mini Momo…"_

 _She never did._

X

Itsuka returned to the present, realizing that her stop was about to come up. Placing the keepsake in her bag, the UA student gathered her things and straightened her skirt, preparing to disembark. The walk from the station felt hollow after that, memories still buzzing around like hornets. The girl knew she should be happy. She was in her dream school, aiming to be a hero like she had dreamed. She had made new friends and been elected president of her class. She was sure she would make more friends outside her homeroom, as it hadn't been very long. Still, her mind couldn't stop drifting back to the past. She brushed past someone and apologized on her way to 1B.

"Guess it's another day. Come on Kendou, get it together." the girl sighed and clenched her fist, getting her war face on. She would make the most of the day. All the new student could do is focus on the present and what lied ahead. There was no sense dwelling in the past.

"Hey, Yaomomo! What's up!"

Itsuka's body felt like it had been hit by a stun ray from one of those old science fiction shows. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around.

"It can't be. No. Focus. You have to get to class. You are president. Gotta set a good example, right?"

Itsuka tried to force to turn around and head to class. That's when she saw her. A strange, yet familiar form, speaking in a strange yet familiar voice.

"Oh, hello, Ashido. How are you today?"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the beating of Itsuka's heart. It couldn't be, could it? After all these years. Itsuka stared in astonishment as the tall and admittedly well-developed girl talked to another girl, shorter and with pink hair and skin. The alien looking student was something to behold for sure, even though bizarre looking people were rather common in this world. Her friend though, had the orange-haired girl stammering silently in disbelief.

"M-momo?"


	4. Under the Red Hot Moon (day 4:Moonlight)

"Faster, Rookie!" A tall, dark-skinned woman marked, moving like a beast of the night." I know your quirk is all turtley but speed the hell up! You're not an actual turtle! Don't make me regret my decision, girl! Move!"

Tatami Nakagame, age 16, was running as fast as she could. Her school, Ketsubutsu, wasn't the top hero school, even with UA's diminished reputation, yet they had been rival schools in the past. As such, the training was rather challenging, in comparison to some other rival schools, though far less military in its proclivities than Shiketsu.

Even so, the girl was having trouble keep up with her mentor, one of the hottest pros out there right now. Some of the more obnoxious boys in her class had made jokes about that, though she couldn't deny there was truth there. However, right now, the Rabbit hero Miruko was causing far more grief for the hero student known as Tortugal, the hiding hero.

"Jeez, this is why I tend to work alone. I should have drafted that blonde kid from UA. Heard from one of the other pros he failed his license test though. Hurry up, Shell Shock!"

Tatami blushed and sighed. Miruko was amazing, one of the hardest hitting female pros out there, climbing up the ranks in a field where most of the well-known heroes at the top were males. There was something admirable about her amazon physique and devil-may-care attitude. However, that was mostly when she wasn't running the Ketsubutsu student ragged like a sort of pointy eared drill instructor.

The teenage girl supposed this is what she got for choosing Miruko. Still, as the internship went on, it had proven to be beneficial. She didn't get to meet the number 9 Hero, Ryukyu yet. Rumors had abounded that her and Miruko were dating. Based on some video chats the collapsing girl had walked in on accidentally, she had gathered it to be true. The high school hero-in-training was still blushing just remembering what she had walked in on a couple times. It was embarrassing for all involved.

Autographs would have to wait, though. This was a learning experience, and under the moonlight, the tortoise and the hair patrolled the city, corralling as many villains as they could that night.

It was part of Miruko's on-the-job training: "Punishment gauntlet". It was an endurance test, pummeling as many criminals as they could and leaving them for the police. It was meant to test Tatami as much as it was meant to apprehend their targets. The girl thought back to her first night of patrol, and how deep she was thrown into things.

" _Welp? Whattya think? Pretty Badass name, eh kid?"_

" _I…um…well…" Tatami stammered, tying to find the exact words to put her thoughts into. It seemed "badass" and despite her tough "teams are for the weak" image, Miruko seemed to be fishing for approval here. However, …_

" _Out with it, pop up."_

" _It just…sounds like an innuendo is all…" The turtle girl responded meekly._

 _Tatami was blushing as she spat it out, but not as much as Miruko, whose foot had started tapping slightly._

" _ **Guess who just scored herself another hour of patrol, Tortoise?!**_ _"_

" _Is…. It's me, isn't it?"_

" _No, it's the other intern. Now let's roll! Slow and steady won't win this race and I got other applicants. Get yer ass in gear!"_

Tatami ran as fast as she could. She wasn't as athletic or swift as other students her age. Her stand wasn't endurance or speed based like some of the kids from UA that she had watched during the Sports festival the year she got her provisional license. She might have been one of the most noteworthy in her class, and yet wasn't exactly the most special person among all those vying to be among the next generation's great heroes.

Still, the Ketsubutsu student, despite her timid and awkward nature, had come this far and if she wanted to keep up with the rabbit hero, would have to run this race. She might not have had a hard shell like an actual tortoise, but she would endure. She eventually caught up to her mentor, possibly due to a mix between training, adrenaline, and the rabbit hero taking pity.

"Took your sweet time, Tortoise. Come on. The Gauntlet continues. Don't disappoint, fan girl."

Miruko jumped off the building with the form of a female wrestler, with her protégé watching in aw and terror. She was not ready for this but would do it anyway.

"Coming."

The two landed in the middle of an illegal smuggling operation, with various support items being stolen from a top company by an insider and sold to various villains and organized crime syndicates on the black market. The rabbit hero cracked her knuckles, ready to get down to business.

"Hey there, punks. Nice selection, you got there. Mind if we do some bruising and browsing!"

Miruko landed with a somersault, posing triumphantly as she cracked her knuckles. She was ready to send some villains to the moon with some vicious attacks.

"Yeah! Prepare to get shell shocked!" Tatami posed less triumphantly, flashing a sharp-toothed grin, then lessening the effect as she looked to the pro for approval.

"Needs work. Now let's kick some ass." The rabbit hero sighed, turning back to her opponents with devastating kicks and a suplex here and there.

"R-right."

Tatami, dodged a few punches with her quirk, popping out with a few quick punches she learned at school, as well as some things she had picked up from her current mentor. She struck like a snapping turtle, trying to keep just as patient as one. Still, the girl was getting rather excited, the thrill of the action pumping through her veins. There was anxiety and vigor and determination coursing through her being, and when a few goons realized that she was merely tucking into her own body and decided to punt her, all that came leaking out of her mouth.

"Tortoise! Watch your ass!" Miruko belted out, turning to her opponents with a vicious smile, especially after one managed to get a hit in.

"Alright! **Now it's a party! HYAAAAAAA!** "

Dazed by her injuries and startled by her mentor's battle cry, Tatami was tempted to hide. However, she was a hero student, aiming to become better and stronger. She wanted to be like Miruko, like the 1A students, and like Ryukyu. She would lift herself up and come out of her shell, with a vengeance. With a shot of adrenaline and a look of reinvigorated determination, the teenage girl shot back up, legs shaky, but spirit flaring up.

"Y-yeah…what…WHAT SHE SAID! HYAAAAA!"

X

Tatami was panting heavily, exhausted between the running, some rescue work they had done along the way, and the punishment they had doled out to their own bodies and those of the villains they faced. She felt like she might throw up, especially thinking of how badass she came off and how much that hurt.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all. Nice to see you have it in ya after all. Your big sis is proud." Miruko bento over, stretching her legs and spitting a combination of blood and spit off to the side, just as the authorities came to pick up the villains. A tinge of red passed through her cheeks as she tried to pass off the "big sis" comment. It seemed rather sentimental and she regretted saying it the moment it came out. Nevertheless, the pride was there.

"Keep up this performance and I might even reconsider my no sidekicks rule." The woman smirked, then hopped off towards the police, wasting no time in tying up the bad guys as Tatami did the same. The girl brushed a hand through her sea green hair and looked on in confusion, mildly flattered but not quite sure to make of all of this for the most part.

"Um…thanks? I think?"

After Miruko spoke briefly to the police, she was off, calling her protégé in her typical rash way.

"Let's hustle, Tortoise! Training resumes early in the morning, starting with a rigorous workout regimen and waking me up afterwards for mine. Follow your senpai and put some fire in your feet!

Tatami's confusion and awkwardness continues, but the rash rabbit hero wouldn't wait long, so the intern nodded her head and followed behind.

The moon beat down upon the two, as full as it could be. They stopped at a park for a moment, with Miruko allowing Tatami to stop a mugging that took place. The girl did so easily, which put a smile on her face, as well as that of the rising pro hero. After that, they returned to Miruko's agency, where Tatami took care of Miruko's pet bunny, Baracus. She then retired to her temporary quarters, along with the plush shark and turtle she brought along for company. Miruko stopped by to tease her for sleeping with stuffed animals, but then thumbed her nose with a grin and pulled out a beat up plush bunny she had since childhood.

"it's fine kind. Just messing. Don't get used to it though. Tomorrow won't be a picnic. Rest up, Tortoise."

And with that, she left, blushing in embarrassment as she realized that Tatami had fallen asleep on impact with her bed.

X

The lights were dimmed in Miruko's quarters, a small lamp and the glow of her laptop screen illuminating the buff bunny woman as she wore her pajamas, a salacious night top and pajama pants with rabbit and carrot pattern all over. Her hair was tied into a ponytail as she talked to her girlfriend in a video chat.

"...So, I'm assuming that your intern is still embarrassed?" The number 9 hero spoke calmly as she wore a dark blue nightgown and sipped some oolong tea, various shiny trinkets visible nearby.

Miruko scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I would drop kick you in the tits until you couldn't walk if I didn't know your kinky ass was into that."

"Miruko, please! I mean, not as in I am asking you to do that right now. I am currently at my…" Ryukyu blushed and stammered, breaking her normally calm demeanor. Miruko had that effect on her and would never let the dragoon hero live that down. The dragon woman sighed and placed her cup down. "you know what I mean."

"Yeah. It never gets old seeing you blush though. For the record though, I like to think I put her through enough hell that she forgot. It'll help her in the long run."

The rabbit hero's partner rubbed her forehead, feeling as though her girlfriend was rather harsh on the teenage girl. "You really are rather hard on her, aren't you? She seems like a nice girl. Not really someone I see working well with you, outside the obvious "tortoise and hare" joke. I assume you are trying to toughen her up?"

The rabbit hero shrugged. "She's... Eh, she's not a total weakling, I suppose. I'll give her that. She's not totally worthless."

"I see. Is she growing on you, dear? I didn't think you even did teams. Glad to hear you are taking well to the idea of having a sidekick."

"Who the hell said I was growing on the idea of teams?!

Train her up, kick her out - That's the plan. Besides, you still haven't hired that blue-haired girly yet. The one with the uncreative name? She would fit right in alongside you."

The dragoon hero rolled her eyes and pouted slightly. "I can hang up you know. Besides, I plan on extending the offer when she graduates. As a gift."

Miruko held up her hands in faux defeat, sass dripping off every word.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. If you can't hire your girls on as sidekicks, why should I? She's got a longer way to go until graduation anyway." The rabbit hero chuckled before exhaling. She paused for a moment, then relented, her expression becoming more serious yet relaxed for a moment. "…. I'll think about it."

"You're not as tough as you think you are, Miri. I know you have a soft spot. I've checked." Realizing how flirty that came off, intentional or otherwise, Ryukyu could see the smirk on her lover's face.

"Oh, it's one of those calls now? You know I prefer that stuff when you're in the room with me, right Ryu~?" Miruko smiled, her demeanor getting softer as she leaned into the camera, showing off slightly for the older woman.

"I…You…We…" Once again, Ryukyu was a mess and needed a moment to compose herself. "We'll talk about that later. We should both get rest."

Not letting up, Miruko teased a bit more. She was having to much fun and, truth be told, she missed her lover.

"It would be easier if you were here, Ryuko~"

Ryukyu blushed, tempted to protest and put on the airs of professionalism and courtesy she wore throughout her life. However, with nobody else around, just her and her girlfriend, miles apart and connected via the internet, the woman sighed.

"I miss you too. We'll see each other soon…. Miruko?" Ryukyu considered her next words carefully, knowing how sentimental they would sound, and whether or not they came too soon.

"Yeah we will…What's up?" Miruko perked up slightly, stretching her sore muscles from the night's gauntlet.

Her girlfriend stopped for a moment, mentally poring over every word before she finally sounded them out, siphoning them from her heart, to her lips, to the microphone. "I love you…"

"Don't be sappy, Ryu." Miruko rolled her eyes and puffed out her chest, trying to be tough. It was a flimsy disguise though. The blush took over and the brutal bunny soon grew softer smiling back at her lover on the computer screen.

"I love you too. Night."

They both hung up, closed their computers, and retired for the evening. The moonlight shined through both their windows, uniting the two as miles separated them. Meanwhile, Tatami crept back to her room silently, having woken up from sneezing in her sleep. The young hero-student smiled, holding her hand to her chest after processing all she heard. She would keep it to herself though. It was between the two pros. Still, it helped to know that despite her faults, she had still made such an impression on these pros. Tatami slept well that night, knowing what the morning would hold and ready to embrace it, no matter how scary or potentially painful.

She would make her mentor proud.


	5. Rainbow Connection (Day 5: Affection)

Tsuyu Asui was one of the most blunt girls in her class. In many ways, she was a voice of reason within her class, up there with much better students like Tenya Iida or Momo Yaoyorozu. However, even they had been involved in reckless ideas that could have gotten them killed. As time went on, the frog girl realized that even the best and brightest could have faulty judgement. Nobody was immune to emotion. They were, after all, just kids.

While she wouldn't call it a lapse of judgement, Tsuyu often had to ask herself how bizarre it must have looked having a best friend who resembled a snake, when she herself resembled a frog. It was a source of humor for the two, in a way. It was a friendship between predator and prey almost, at least on the surface. And yet, she and her middle school best friend, Habuko Mongoose, were as close as could be.

The two girls grew closer despite the distance, a promise made between two odd looking children, even in a world of oddities and superpowers. They shared everything, from new friendships forged to their strides towards heroics. Mongoose was shy and self-conscious, having lashed out at first due to her appearance. However, she was one of the sweetest and kindest girls Tsuyu had met. She would meet others at UA, and a few from other schools. However, she never fell in love with them.

The two girls were an affectionate couple, despite some odd looks they might receive. One would wonder how you could kiss someone with no visible lips. Due to the variety of mutations and superpowers, less people cared about two girls who looked like animals. However, prejudices would still leak in here and there, especially towards those who were weak or powerless.

For now, none of that mattered as they sat on the bank of a river, watching the water rush after a fresh rain. They held their umbrellas to the side and shook them off, taking off their rain jackets and inverting them as a sort of blanket to prevent their butts from getting soaked. It might have been her more amphibious physiology, but Tsuyu loved the water. Being near the waterfront with someone she loved made it all the sweeter.

"Tsu~" Habuko's eyes dilated, sparkling with affection as her tongue flickered out. She had gotten better about her quirk since those early days and didn't have to worry as much about paralyzing her dearest friend.

"Yeah, Habu?" the frog girl croaked softly turning her head. She was shocked into a blushing mess as her nose bumped against her girlfriend's.

"Got you~"

Tsuyu loved seeing her girlfriend in high spirits. It had been so rare, but nowadays, that playful side had emerged slowly but surely. Habuko had gained some more confidence since making new friends, and even more so once her and Tsuyu became a couple. They would hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes back then, when they were still only friends. And yet that adolescent anxiety still lingered.

Now though, the two girls laughed gently, cuddling up to one another on their blanket as they stared at the sky.

"Gero~."

"Are you going to wrap around me and eat me?" Tsuyu feigned terror in a lazy manner, not the best at acting despite having the best poker face in her class outside of Shouji and Todoroki. It didn't matter. This is where she wanted to be, and she couldn't be bothered to pretend otherwise.

"Yes, my dearest friend. I'm going to gobble you all up after unhinging my jaw."

Tsuyu kissed underneath Habuko's jaw and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Don't make it weird, Habu."

"I…Y-you're weird." The snake girl blushed and tilted her nose to the air, mostly because she didn't have a very expressive face but also because she wanted more jaw kisses.

Her froggy girlfriend noticed and smiled, obliging the reptilian ten.

"We both are. Ribbit. ~"

Habuko stared off into space, flickering her tongue in and out before noisily alerting her partner of something she had seen.

"Tsu, look! Look! Isn't it pretty?" the snake girl pointed excitedly ahead of her and to the right.

"Ribbit? The sleepy girl put her snuggle nap on standby, eyes falling upon a rainbow in the distance. Given that two girls were on a date, snuggling as they observed the phenomenon, Tsuyu couldn't help but smile. More importantly, it reminded her of a song she used to enjoy as a child. Since her and her entire family resembled frogs, Tsu always felt a kinship with them. Anything frog related, she was inclined to have. Some old recordings of a puppet came to mind, one who was famous ages ago. He was always one of her favorites. There was a song he sang that reminded the UA student of this moment and made her smile more.

 _A lover, a dreamer, and me._

The young hero in training looked upon her dearest friend. Some might be intimidated by her. She was at first. However, after getting to know the girl, Tsuyu was able to see past her face and see her heart. And when she did that, Habuko became one of the most beautiful girls Tsuyu had ever met, even if others couldn't see it. If they just got to know her, Tsu thought, they would know. A blush crept across the green-haired girl's face as she croaked happily.

"Hey Habu?"

Having forgotten her earlier trick already, the snake-headed girl turned her head towards her companion, receiving a kiss on the snout for her troubles.

"Got you back. Ribbit~" Tsuyu giggled, feeling rather playful herself now.

Habuko became incredibly flustered and had to hide her face but couldn't help but lean her head upon Tsuyu's.

"N-not fair, you wicked little frog."

"Yeah-huh. We're even now.

Before Habuko could even continue to protest or possibly use her quirk to win the fake argument (which she could never do), Tsuyu laid her head in the other girl's lap, gazing ahead at the rainbow. She watched for minutes, maybe longer. They were in no hurry. There was no class today. All they needed was that rainbow connection, and each other. The two might have gotten hungry later, but they were good for now.

The two looked at each other, with Tsuyu smiling warmly at her girlfriend. Habuko couldn't smile, but did the best she could, stroking her best friend's hair. They staid like that for hours. There was no need for shopping, or movies, or anything else. This was all they needed right now.


	6. Sailboat in the Moonlight (Day 6:Travel)

A lot had happened. All Might had retired. Villains had grown bolder. A hero had died in a raid on the Yakuza, while a promising student lost his quirk, much like Ragdoll of the Pussycats had. Society was shifting. The society that All Might had built as a pillar was chipping away, and heroes were doing the best they could in this era of slow changes.

Some, however, knew that you had to weather the storm the best you could as the waves crashed against your vessel.

Ami Kasumi, hero name Sirius, had met her girlfriend while at port one day. Her name was Kaoruko Awata. They had both been in the area, with the Good Ear hero picking up the disturbance first. Fists flew during the incident. After the dust cleared and the perpetrators were apprehended, sparks flew as well.

Kaoruko was sidekick for Sir Nighteye at the time, before his tragic demise in the hospital after the hero raid on the Shie Hassaikai's hideout. It ended in the capture of the villain Overhaul and his associates, the Eight Precepts of Death. Ami remembered catching it on the news and calling Kaoruko immediately. Many tears were shed. Going by the alias "Bubble Girl" due to her quirk, the blue-skinned girl could be rather amiable and sensitive when out and about. She took her work very serious when on duty, however. Lately, because of work and the aftermath of the Chisaki ordeal, things had seemed more tense. Ami looked down at a seashell locket she possessed. In it was a picture of her and her beloved Bubble Girl, on their first date to a seaside shopping district in the Aichi prefecture.

Having noticed she had an option for some vacation days, due to some new recruits to the Okie Mariner, the young rescue hero decided she knew what she would do. She had often toyed with the idea of one day getting a boat of her own. She loved working with Selkie and his crew. His attempts at being cute could be a bit much. She had even joked about leaving to work with Gang Orca or Gunhead. Still, this crew was family in a way.

That said, she had rented a small live aboard boat, just for a few days. The seafaring hero originally wanted a sailboat but realized it wouldn't accommodate her plans for the two of them. She would own her own one day, if Selkie didn't end up gifting her the mariner upon his eventual retirement. She had vowed as such. It was in this vessel that she pulled into port, having manned it herself. The blue-haired heroine had called Kaoruko, the hero known as Bubble Girl, and told her to head to the docks in town. There would be a surprise waiting for her. An additional message followed.

"Also, don't show up in work clothes. And bring some luggage."

Sure enough, when the blue-skinned woman walked there in a sweater, short pants, and leggings, she was greeted by a friendly sailor, familiar face beaming with energy and excitement as she held up two champagne bottles.

"Ahoy, pretty lady! Fancy a trip?"

X

The two young women set out from the docks. The boat did have a motor, making it easier to navigate if the winds weren't being entirely cooperative. The Mera was a modest vessel, with living quarters below deck and the steering wheel at the helm. It was like a small motel room with a sail. Given the dirtiness of their profession, bathing was a necessity, lest wanted to smell like blood and sweat. Even discarding that, Kaoruko did enjoy her therapeutic moments of hygiene. A spa day would have been fine, but sailing on the ocean? The blue girl was still finding her sea legs, though she didn't wish to be ungrateful. She had stumbled a few times, falling into Sirius' arms each time. After they got far enough out to sea, the hero known as Sirius dropped the anchor and went about getting herself and her girlfriend situated. After making sure the bubble hero was done chumming the waters, Ami helped her walk on the deck as it bobbed up and down.

"Watch your step, Kao. And pace yourself. Don't want to go too overboard." The sailor girl grinned playfully. She could be very serious when she needed to be, but she knew when humor was needed. She had picked up some nautical puns during her time as an intern and as a sidekick. It just became part of who she was. It certainly helped comfort people when they needed it. In fact, Ami had seen one before her in that moment.

Regaining her composure and control of her body, the girl with hair the color of the night sea steadied herself as she spoke to her host. Seabirds were wheeling overhead, watching as she scuttled awkwardly like a chicken on a raft. They continued their avian business, ambivalent to the mannerisms of the seasick sidekick below.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, Ami. I…But we can't just goof off. What if there's danger? Centipeder might need help. LeMillion is still powerless, so what will…"

Amis shrugged and patted the other woman on the back.

"Chill, Kao. You guys hired some more people recently, right? Plus, worse comes to worse, you have the hero network."

The blue-skinned girl was displeased. She could understand, she supposed. A break did sound nice, but could they afford it? There was work to be done. They were heroes. They didn't get vacations. Not if the villains didn't. People could die. They had died. And seeing someone she knew had a similar work ethic to her being so nonchalant was getting to her.

"I didn't expect you to be so la…" Kaoruko stopped herself and slumped against the railing of the ship. She was shocked by how callous the stress had made her. This was a gift. It was a kind gesture by someone she loved and here she was throwing a tantrum. Regardless of if she raised good points or not, Kaoruko still felt lousy.

"Sorry…I'm sorry. That was rude. God, I'm awful. I don't deserve this." The sidekick sighed, head in her hands, feeling bubbles emanate from her stressed form, filled with fitting scents. Warding them off with perfumes and air freshener, Sirius sat next to her girlfriend and flicked her forehead, blue eyes meeting yellow.

"Stop! You deserve this. Exactly this. We both do. You have been running yourself ragged. You're no used to anyone if you can't even stand up. Let me show you our room."

Picking up the champagne bottles, the fin-headed girl guided her lover below deck to their cozy accommodations. There were scented candles, unlit of course. There was also a minibar and fridge. It wasn't luxury, as neither were fabulously wealthy. The boat rental would set Ami back a bit, but she felt it would be worth it. Selkie's sidekick placed the champagne on a small table, next to some glasses.

"So? What do you think? It's not much, but it's not like I can afford a yacht. I'm not an A-lister or anything." The blue-haired girl smiled, rolling up her sleeves to show off her toned arms as she casually poured drinks for her and Kaoruko. The interior was rather nice, all things considered. There was the cockpit of the boat, of course, as well as a cabin up top. Nothing spectacular. Where they stood now had a breakfast nook, a kitchenette, a bed, and a small bathroom set up. The bathroom was just a sink, a shower, and a toilet. Water and wastewater were stored for later disposal in tanks. It was a smaller ship than the Oki Mariner, but it served a different purpose and held fewer people. Ami could crew this vessel on her own, though she would make sure to get her love up to speed on it a bit later.

X

An hour had passed. Both women let loose about their lives. They spoke of crimes they stopped, heroes they worked with, and the upcoming generation of heroes, from UA, as well as some other schools. Both girls had interacted with one of the recent first years, Tsuyu Asui. They talked about her, the Big three, and where they thought hero society was going. Once the alcohol did to their legs what the sea could not, Ami and Kaoruko headed to bed for a nap. They hadn't had too much, mostly getting tipsy. However, the bed was always the destination for the two women, each dying of hunger for the other's embrace after what seemed like months since they last saw one another.

Sirius gently stroked her girlfriend's hair, taking in her scent, a fragrance of salon quality shampoo. She knew the girl liked bathing, whereas Sirius tended to smell more of the sea, given how often she was out there. The sailor sidekick caressed her partner and smiled softly.

"I know we are both normally so busy…this was probably reckless…going on vacation while villains still lurk…I just…" "I thought you could use it, you know? I…I would do anything to protect the innocent from villains. I would gladly sacrifice myself for them. But that goes for you too, Awa. I want to do what I can for you."

"Thanks, Ami…I would rather you not sacrifice yourself, if that's all the same. Please…just… no." the blue-skinned girl looked up at her girlfriend, light blue hair a mess from her sailor cap.

"I promise if you do. You tend to get super serious about work, Kao~" Ami gently tapped her partner's nose before running fingers gently through her dark blue tresses.

"I know…. Just…. I don't know…Are we being selfish?" Kaoruko frowned, lost in thought as she looked up at Ami's beautiful blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of blue skies and ocean waves. Those eyes were like a vacation all on their own. The guilt she felt for questioning this decision welled up, alongside the guilt she felt for going on such a trip, even if she had wanted it.

"Heroes are supposed to be the best of humanity, I suppose, though not all of us exactly fit that mold. The thing is…we're only human. It's ok to need some time to yourself, bubbles. Besides, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you." The good ear hero gazed at her girlfriend, saddened that their work, as important as it was, often kept them apart. Both were in their early 20s and at the prime of life. It was a busy game they played, but it was hard not to feel lonely when the one you loved was miles away.

"I miss you too, Ami. Heck, I often fear what might happen. Will I lose you? To a villain? To a natural disaster? To…. what if we…" the bubble hero hesitated, feeling tears well up in her eyes. First, she couldn't stop thinking about her mentor's death, then she couldn't stop thinking about work. Now she was worried about a potential break up, all on the trip her girlfriend had planned for them, on a boat she rented with her own money. Kaoruko felt beside herself.

"Kao…Look at me…I'm not going anywhere. Even when I am physically going somewhere." Ami blushed and giggled. "You know why?"

"I feel it's something nautical related." The blue-skinned girl pouted, starting to feel better, but still unsure of what the future held. She rolled her eyes playfully to distract herself from that feeling.

"Hush. Don't be rude, bubbles. You're…you're my anchor. You keep me from drifting away. And no matter how far away, I will always find my way back to you. Because we're tethered."

Tears welled up in the bubble hero's eyes once more. She could feel her heart squeezing from the raw emotion. Despite her outfit and ability, she was a very serious and dedicated hero. She would devote her life to helping others and carrying out justice. Treating herself with care was important to that, however. This was why she needed the vacation. This is what Ami tried reminding her of.

The sailor sidekick brushed the tears from her partner's eyes, only for said partner's lips to crash against her own, like waves upon a rocky shore. Ami wasted no time holding her girlfriend, rubbing her back affectionately and tracing fingers gingerly along her frame. They said nothing, both humming and embracing as sparks flew around them. Everything had been set up for this. They needed this, and each other. The two separated briefly to gaze at each other, stars in their eyes. Stars that would guide one home to the other.

"I love you, Ami."

"I love you too, bubbles." The blue-eyed girl held her girlfriend's cheeks, smushing them as she kissed her nose, which wrinkled at the gesture.

"Stop calling me that. I am a professional." Kaoruko pouted and wriggled in Ami's grasp.

"Right. Sorry, Kaoruko." Ami grinned, running her hands up and down her girlfriend's frame, finger dips gently massaging her back.

The blue girl blushed, letting out a long, contented hum as she felt herself melt into Ami's touch. She missed this. They never had much time for each other and it saddened her. It was just another thing that stressed the girl out. She could be cheerful outside of work, but truth be told, she was scared of losing Ami. The good hearing hero picked up on this.

"Your heart's racing. What's wrong, my little bubble?"

"See…I like when you call me that." Kaoruko moaned happily as she laid her head on her lover's chest.

"I know. It's why I'm doing it. I remember you liking when I do this too?"

Ami kissed her partner's neck softly. Causing the girl's blue cheeks to darken in a further blush.

"AH~ N-not fair~" Her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched as the pleasure started to take hold.

"That's more like it. C'mon, Kao. Tell me what's up." Ami cooed, taking the time to drink in every trace of her girlfriend's body. She missed this. She missed the way the girl sounded, how she felt. She missed her scent, gentle bubbles filled with the most pleasant aroma's. It was a fragrance of bliss. Of love.

"Mmmmm~. No fair~. You ask me what's wrong and then make it harder for me to answer~."

"Sure. Blame me. Come on. You can tell me. I'm here."

"And spoil the moment?"

"We have all the moments we need here, on our own. I can keep my urges to myself until you feel better." Ami smiled warmly. Her own heart was racing, finding this girl so wonderful and irresistible. She had longed for her lips for what seemed like ages. She wanted to see this girl smile and laugh and to not drown in the fears of things she couldn't control or the guilt of things that weren't her fault.

"Ugh. Ok." Kaoruko pouted, feeling her chest tighten from the tension of her conflicting feelings, passion and anxiety.

"I just…I went on about all of it already…I don't want to lose you. We barely see each other and I…You're amazing. I fear you'll sail away and not want to come back."

"I have to come back." Blue eyes stared at the ceiling, contemplating every thought as it manifested on her lips.

"I know. Supplies and to turn criminals over."

"Well, yeah. Plus, the ocean doesn't sell cute clothes." The sailor giggled, looking back at her girlfriend with adoration.

"What I mean is, you're what brings me back. I could never abandon you. You're my tether, Kao. You might fear I'll drift away like a bubble. I might from time to time. Duty calls us both. I'm a rescue hero, you fight organized crime more than I do. However, I'll always come back to you…If you'll have me."

Kaoruko could feel the tears again. They were a different kind of tear. Not the kind she shed for Sir Nighteye, or the ones she shed earlier from anxiety. These were of gratitude and joy. She had felt a love so strong it could transcend land and sea. She had never known a love like that or imagined she ever would, especially not in her 20s.

Once again, Ami dried her lover's tears, kissing them away and gripping the blue girl tightly.

"There there. Easy does it, bubble. I'm salty enough from the sea."

That smile. It was a smile Kaoruko tried to remember when she was alone and sad. This was a smile she fought for. She fought for peace, of course. She fought for the safety, security, and happiness of the citizens under her watch. It was her duty. However, if she was Ami's lighthouse, that beacon on the sea cliffs, then Ami was hers.

Words couldn't come. They could never do these emotions justice. Neither could tears, really, though the blue girl knew that if she had to, Ami would hold her all night, staying up to dry away the tears until they both passed out.

Once more, two sets of lips crashed into one another. The waves hit the boat gently. Two passionate lovers lost themselves to their feelings and each other. Clothes flew from the bed. Moans filled the room as hands gripped wrists and wrists grasped bedsheets. Bubbles filled the room like a funhouse, cries of passion and love and longing as the soundtrack of the evening. As accompaniment, an old musical device played soft music, an old ballad by Billie Holiday.

"Ah~… AH~… Y-yes~ There~… Ami~ God, yes~! AAAAH~!"

A soft hum was drowned out by leisurely jazz music and cries of ecstasy during the night time feast. The cries crew louder until another wave crashed, filling the blue-eyed girls mouth as she drank it in. This continued for several rounds. How many and for how long? It didn't matter. Time became irrelevant. The only thing that mattered for the two sidekicks was the company.

The moon beamed down on the small vessel, shining through the window to illuminate two nude women, draped casually in blankets as they held on close, bodies sweaty and intertwined. One women gasped, dazed and relieved as she had been cleansed by her sailor and the sea itself. Had they not had lives to get back to, Kaoruko could have stayed here forever.

"Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"What for? The sailor girl smiled, eyes half closed as a blush filled her cheeks.

"Everything of course." Kaoruko was smiling, burying her head into the toned yet slender frame of her beloved.

"Just doing my duty. Helping out a fellow hero in need. Besides, you were drowning in your own sorrow. It's what Rescue heroes do, you know?"

Ami paused. She wondered if it was too soon. They were still in their early 20's. They had all the time in the world. However, even that wasn't true. It was dangerous work. That had been proven time and time again. Heroes were meant to bolster their talk with actions. The sailor hero nodded, conviction painted on her face.

"To show how Sirius I am..." She joked and winked, earning a giggle, a snort, and a half-hearted shove as she reached for something from the bedside drawer.

Kaoruko climbed on top, curious to see what her girlfriend was fishing out.

"Hey! No peeking!"

"Sorry…. Couldn't resist." The blue girl smiled sheepishly.

Clearing her throat, Ami smiled as she found her prize, pulling out a box she found at a sea port somewhere. She honestly couldn't remember. It was made from the shell of some bivalve and when she saw the box and its contents, the sea-faring hero knew she had to purchase it. Her account would have to be replenished, but she would get there. Besides, all this would be worth it. The blue-haired girl gulped and prepared to dive in.

"Hey…You know how I promised I would never abandon you? That I would always come back?"

Kaoruko looked worriedly at her girlfriend, not sure what to make of her ominous words. Was this a break up? It couldn't be, but she didn't know for sure. It couldn't be…no.

Her eyes widened as Ami pulled out the seashell box and opened it, revealing the most perfect pearl ring either woman had laid eyes on.

"I promise to come back to you if you promise to be there waiting for my return. Deal?"

The tears returned. Kaoruko would have to punish her girlfriend for making her cry this much in one night. Maybe a series of bubbles that smelled like seafood farts and fresh bilge would do the trick. No. She couldn't. She was just too happy right now. She was nearly speechless. Was it too early? Probably. But it was a promise, one she was more than happy to accept.

She hugged her girlfriend. No. Her Fiancée.

"Ami! Ami, oh my gosh! Yes! Yes of course!"

Kaoruko kissed her precious sailor, holding her down as all the joy and bliss and love was unloaded upon her.

"So…" Ami panted through the kisses.

"It's a yes then?" She smirked.

Laughter and crying filled the boat, leaking out of the quarters and into the sea air, the night guarding over the two lovers and their vow.


	7. Closer (Day 7: Free Day)

It was a rainy day, incredibly so. As such, even for heroes, who would have to train themselves to their absolute limits in all sort of conditions, it was a slow day. It wasn't great for training or for picnics, but it was perfect for curling up with a good book or playing an instrument. As heroes, the kids would have to train and work in disastrous conditions to save others, whether it be flood or Famine. As students however, they had a day in. In the case of class 1B's Setsuna Tokage, it was the perfect day to marathon the Jurassic Park movies with her girlfriend, who was reluctant to do so.

"These aren't my type of movies, Sets." Jirou sighed. He girl preferred documentaries, concert flicks, and anything music related. She also had a soft spot for animated films. However, despite her rough and tumble punk aesthetic, the girl was not a fan of anything scary. That included films where Dinosaurs ate people.

Furthermore, as much as Jirou loved her girlfriend, she just didn't share that same enthusiasm for Dinosaur films. Land Before Time was fine enough. Jirou tried convincing Setsuna she wasn't crying. However, it proved useless to do so anyway, as the green-haired girl was sobbing herself.

"What are your type of movies?"

"Not ones where people get eaten alive, for starters, lizard lips."

"Jeez, and you say I have terrible nicknames for you. Anyway, not that many people get eaten. It's mostly suspense."

"You're not exactly making a convincing argument, Setsu."

"How about if I give commentary?"

"You mean talking over the movie? No offense, but wouldn't that defeat the purpose of watching a movie with you?"

"Nah. We could still snuggle under the blankets and eat snacks. Plus, I can give you interesting Dino facts and some technical stuff I learned about the film."

"Still not convinced. If you want to riff on a bad movie, cool, I guess. But otherwise, hearing you talk over one of your favorite movies isn't really something I am clamoring for. No offense."

"It's fine, Kyou. Just throwing out ideas. We could watch We're Back."

"Do you have any movies that aren't about Dinosaurs? Or Reptiles? Or Kaiju?" The earphone girl twirled a jack around her finger, staring ahead at the television.

"Kyouka, you just shot down the majority of my collection." The green-haired girl laid back in the couch, sliding off it slowly as she pouted in an exaggerated manner. She exhaled through her nose and lifted herself up.

"Please tell me the rest isn't hentai or something."

"Fine I won't tell you." Setsuna grinned n deinked, sticking her slightly-forked tongue out at the purple-haired teen.

"Oooof course it is." Jirou grimaced.

"Chill, Kyoukie-doke. I'm kidding. It's actually just some lame home movies and a couple anime that Tsunotori recommended. I only heard of one of the titles before, and that's only because I used to watch it as a kid. Funny how the American knows more about Japanese animation than I do. Then again, most of it doesn't capture my attention."

"Yeah. Not really into that myself. There are a few I like, but that's it." Jirou took out a piece of bubblegum from her pocket and popped it in her mouth, chewing it for a bit before blowing a sizable bubble. It made a satisfying pop as the punk girl placed it back in her mouth until it lost flavor. Then she wrapped it up in a piece of paper and tossed it in the garbage bin.

"So what kind of home movies. Dare I ask?" she quirked an eyebrow, genuinely curious but unable to resist the urge to tease her girlfriend. All the times Setsuna had done the same to her, it was only fair.

"Hey. Mind out of the gutter. Find your own sewer." The green-haired girl rolled her eyes with a grin. Her expression soon fell, however as she started to blush.

"My… My folks packed some old home movies of me as a kid… in case I got homesick or wanted to reminisce."

Jirou was tempted to tease further. However, there was a time and a place, and one-upmanship seemed inappropriate hear.

"Alright. Good enough for me. We still don't have a movie to watch."

"You sure? We could watch one of my home videos. I'm sure you want to see me as a 6-year-old at my dance recital." Setsuna asked, somewhat confused by the opportunity falling to the wayside.

"Meh. Not worth it. If it will make you genuinely uncomfortable or homesick, I's rather not put you through all that." The punk girl sighed softly, waving her left ear jack in a "no" motion

"Thanks. I appreciate that…" Her girlfriend slowly rested her head in the musician's lap, staring at the ceiling. What could they watch together to pass the time?

Setsuna's nose wrinkles as Jirou's earphone jack tickles her nose. The green-haired girl looks up at her girlfriend with a soft hum, being shaken from her thoughts.

"If you want, we can watch Jurassic Park. You' were probably going to use the scary parts so I could cling to you anyway." The purple-haired bassist teased in a deadpan manner, though she really was resigning herself to the movie for the sake of girlfriend's comfort.

"Tempting offer, but I'll pass." Setsuna smiled softly, poking Jirou on the nose in turn.

"I don't need coercion to get you in my arms, Jack attack."

"Call me that again and you'll be on the floor."

"Rawr~. Yes, ma'am." Setsuna laughed with a flirty growl at the beginning. "But no. We watch something we both want or nothing at all. We're watching it together after all."

"If you say so. Got any concerts videos or anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I bought one a while back. I think you might like." Setsuna winked and rocketed up from her position, tickling Jirou as she did so.

"Hey! C-cut it out, dino-dork!" The earphone girl blushed and laughed, trying to retaliate with her jacks. It elicited a yelp and a short burst of laughter as Setsuna ran back to her room to grab her movie.

"Eep! See, this is why I call you "Jack attack!", Earphone Jerk! Be right back! Keep my headrest warm!"

Jirou shook her head and smiled. She could have pursued, but she was too curious to see where this went, though not curious enough to deprive herself of the surprise.

The purple-haired girl helped herself gingerly to some snacks and a cup of coffee, leaning back into the sofa as she reflected on her relationship with this girl. It was odd to think this silly student from her sister class would show any interest in someone like her, or vice versa.

Furthermore, the face that they had been in a relationship for a few months at this point was also hard to wrap her mind around. And yet, here they were. Jirou was able to overcome some of her inhibitions and anxieties as someone new to dating. She had Setsuna to thank.

This flirty, pun loving girl with a sly, infectious smile and curly, wavy tresses of green had stolen her heart. It wasn't something she was going to sing to the heavens just yet, stage fright and all. However, Setsuna meant a lot to the teen musician already and she wouldn't trade those feelings for the world, let alone the girl who elicited those feelings.

"Back!" Setsuna snuck up behind Jirou and kissed her on the back of the neck in that mischievous way of her, no doubt bouncing up and down on her heels and toes.

The hearing hero squeaked in surprise and used her jacks to pull the girl onto the couch with a thud, only upside down.

"Whoa fuck! Oof!"

"D-did you really think sneaking up on me was a good idea?"

"Did you really think I have any good ideas?" Setsuna smiled crookedly, clinging onto the DVD in her hands. With the grace of a dizzy oviraptor just brought back from extinction, the green-haired girl repositioned herself and showed off the movie.

Jirou looked it over casually until her eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Wait… is this…"

"Yeah. The Cult of Ska-ro! Live from Mosuaizuri! They actually filmed that show! Can you believe it? Our first show as a couple." Setsuna beamed.

"How…when…Why didn't you just open with this?" Jirou's head was swimming in questions. She never noticed any camera crews there, just some people with video cams and camera phones. Then again, her focus had been on her new girlfriend and the music. It was slightly embarrassing to miss something like that. She supposed it being shot like this would give off that DIY vibe.

"So? Wanna try and see ourselves as we skank down memory lane?" the green-haired girl smirked.

"I don't appreciate you calling me that." Jirou teased, pulling the girl closer with her jacks to administer a peck on the lips.

"But yeah. Let's."

Setsuna blushed, grabbing her partner gently and returning the kiss, with more fervor.

"awesome!" she got up again to put the movie in and returned to her spot on the couch, smiling in contentment as she and her girlfriend relived the moment where it all began. They snuggled close to one another and fell asleep towards the end of the video. They both smiled as they smoothed, blissful as they lay in each other's could be finer.


End file.
